Kategori:Guder
Guder I Nieros universet er en realitet, de eksistere og kan vise deres magt, dette gør de oftest igennem præste, som bruger gudernes kræfter igennem bønner for at hjælpe andre tilbedere af guden. Selvom at alle guder eksistere så er det ikke alle der tilbeder alle guder, tvært imod er der mange der viger deres liv til kun en gud eller et pantheon (gruppe af guder), og der er blevet udkæmpet flere krige om hvilken gud eller hvilket pantheon er mest magtfuld. Om guderne også ligger i krig med hinanden vides ikke eller om de ser ned på disse krige kan ikke forklares. Guderne kan typisk blive opdelt i pantheoner, som er en gruppe af guder som bliver tilbedt eller beskytter et bestem område. Der findes også guder som tilbedes af alle og ingen betvivler, af dem findes der 3, Typhon, Maelstorm og Dolphia. Guder kan have magt på forskellige måder, hvilket oftest bliver afgjort efter deres tilbeders styrke og magt og oftest symboliseres af deres præstes evner. Nogle guder er tilbedt over store områer og andre guder bliver måske kun tilbedt i ét land eller én lille landsby. Guder som kun bliver tilbedt ét sted, om det er et helt land, såsom Caval, eller om det kun er i én lille landsby, kaldes for en Patron(fædre) gud eller Matron(Modre) gud, alt efter gudens køn, hvis guden ikke har noget køn kaldes det også en Patron. Disse guder kan også blive kaldt for beskytter guder. Gudernes modsatte stykke er Kaos guder , guder der kun går ind for universets udryddelse og destruktion så de igen kan forene sog med massen af ingenting, kaldet Kaos. Liste over Panthoner Et pantheon er en samling af guder som deler deres magt under en "leder" gud. Områder og nogle gange et enkelt land, har deres eget pantheon, som de tilbeder, nogle lande har også tilbedere af flere pantheoner, andre lande har også bare en gud som dere patron eller matron. *Radin slægten *Dværgenes Pantheon *Ariels børn *Alkadizaars børn *Auras børn *Grønhudernes pantheon Liste over Guder Guderne i Nieros kan være svære at kategorisere og de forskellige panthoner og guder har deres egne væsner og måder at styre deres del af himlen på og hjælpe eller straffe sine tilbedere. Der findes halvguder og dødelige som senere er blevet ophøjet til guder grundet deres store evner og gerninger i deres dødelige levetid. Man mener også at når en gud og en dødelig får et barn, er det guderne i det pantheon som guden er fra, som afgøre om barnet er får lov at blive en gud og en del af pantheonet eller om barnet skal igennem et dødeligt liv for igennem det at prøve at bevise sit værd, nogle gange kan en halv gud ligesom en ophøjet dødelig starte sit eget pantheon. Monstre kan også somme tider bliver forældre til guder, dog er det et krav at den ene af de to parter er gud, altså to monstre kan ikke få engud til barn men et monster og en gud kan godt få en gud til barn. Den mest korrekte måde er at opdele guderne er i generationer (en gud som f.eks. er barn af en gud fra 3 generation og fra 4 generation er en 5 generation gud). Generationer: *1 generation: de ældste guder. *2 generation: barn af to af de ældste guder. *3 generation: barn af en gud fra 1 generation, eller en af 2 generation, eller en dødelig ophøjet til gud. *4 generation: barn af en gud fra 3 generation. *5 generation: barn af en gud fra 4 generation. *etc. 1 generation *Dolphia *Maelstorm *Typhon 2 generation *Ariel *Alkadizaar *(Aura) *Graaskæg *Grunk *Hikari *Iodon *Kari *Kranki *Ragna *Radin *Shamaz *Yami 3 generation *Animus *Aslif *Asthor *Bwana *Caval *Ejnar *Frikaleika *Iaculis *Kenchini *Mérepa *Mortis *Ragnar * So'eifth *Sol *Trimawton *Wanawa 4 generation *Asran *Negotrix *Orthoden 5 generation *